The project is designed to evaluate the impact of pregnancy on the health of HIV-infected women, the mechanisms and timing of vertical HIV transmission, rates of maternal-infant transmission (overall and among different sub-populations of at-risk pregnant women), as well as understanding co-factors related to HIV transmission.